Your Star
by Stradivaria
Summary: UA. Era um pequeno e inofensivo Amigo Secreto de Natal, que acabou por encruzilhar, mais uma vez, os seus caminhos. E, mais uma vez, se viram juntos, sós e frente a frente sob as estrelas.


**Your star**

- Repete, de quem é que foi a ideia? – A garota de cabelos rosa fitava as outras duas, com uma expressão neutra que, ainda assim, denotava uma certa impaciência. Estavam as três no meio de uma praça, com alguma neve esparsa a cobrir a calçada e muitas lojas espalhadas, com montras alusivas ao Natal. Também haviam algumas bancas de feira, com as suas ocupantes encolhidas, por causa do frio.

- Minha e da Ribbon. E da Sirica… auch! Não, dela não. – Acquarelle esfregou o braço, no lugar onde a outra lhe dera um murro. Ayashii suspirou, resignada. Afinal, já estava feito. Já se tinha decidido, e até já tinham feito o sorteio, com papéis onde tinham escrito o seu nome.

- É só um inofensivo Amigo Secreto de Natal. Não vai haver nada, nem piadas de mau gosto.

- Especialmente piadas de mau gosto. – Acquarelle completou a outra, olhando-a de alto a baixo, e desconfiada. Era de sabedoria geral que, por vezes, alguém tinha o mau costume de exagerar demasiado na partida. Na maioria das vezes era Joe, acompanhado por Biospark e Sirica, e as vítimas eram, costumeiramente, Zero, Meta e Aria, Chilly e Cassidy.

No entanto esse não era o problema. Antes fosse, do que aquele dilema que tinha agora em mãos. Mas como iria adivinhar que, no sorteio, lhe calharia exactamente aquela pessoa? Voltou a abrir o papel, já amarrotado, e fitou a caligrafia familiar dele. Biospark. O que poderia ela oferecer-lhe?

Tinha pensado num cachecol, como aquele que ele lhe tinha emprestado no primeiro dia em que se tinham conhecido, mas depois de pensar melhor já via essa como a pior ideia de sempre. Ele era um príncipe, logo teria todos os cachecóis que quisesse e não quisesse. Pensara também em tentar lembrar-se de alguma coisa útil, mas era difícil quando ele já tinha tudo. Armas, roupas, tudo lhe era dado sem delongas.

- Humm… Ayashii, Acquarelle, não se importam que eu vá ver do meu presente… aahh… noutro lado? Com o Joe? – Sirica mexia demasiado as mãos, sinal de que estava nervosa com alguma coisa. Ali havia gato, mas nenhuma delas abriu a boca, e deixaram-na ir-se embora.

- Bem, concordo com ela. Se nos separarmos, será mais fácil encontrarmos um bom presente. Até logo! – A garota de cabelos brancos entrou numa loja ali perto, com a montra cheia de espadas de todos os tamanhos e feitios.

Ayashii continuou a caminhar por aquela rua, imersa em pensamentos. Inconscientemente, tirou o papel de novo, e olhava o nome. E suspirava. Talvez tivesse tido mais sorte se Rudolph também tivesse sido incluído, mas Joe e Ribbon insistiram tanto para que este ficasse de fora, que o próprio acabou por abandonar a nave com uma expressão terrível. Chegava a sentir pena deste.

Só voltou a si quando tropeçou nos pés de uma banca de feira e, ao levantar os olhos, viu o que estava em cima desta.

*****

Estavam todos reunidos num círculo, em cima de um tapete felpudo que tinham arranjado à última hora, apenas para não se sentarem no chão frio e metálico da nave. Havia pratos com bolo espalhados entre eles, uma pilha de presentes (e entre os quais um embrulho extraordinariamente grande), uma mala de violino atrás da sua dona e um espaço aberto, sem ninguém lá sentado. Ribbon, que estava no meio do círculo, fazia as honras da festa, alegre. Era a noite de Natal, a primeira noite de Natal que passavam todos juntos, mesmo que um deles não tivesse voltado da sua saída para amuar. Esta resolveu começar, mesmo sem a sua presença.

- Então… acho que a nossa ideia deu resultado…

- Deu sim! – Acquarelle encorajou-a, e Sirica, Aria e Joe também apoiavam. Biospark, Meta e Zero observavam, divertidos, e Chilly e Cassidy estavam mudos, como era habitual.

- E, por isso, dou início ao Amigo Secreto de Natal. E começo eu! – Estava corada pela felicidade, e era como uma criança que mal podia esperar pelo seu presente. Afastou os cabelos magenta da cara e, pegando num embrulho irregular.

- A minha amiga secreta é… linda, e é um anjo de pessoa… - Começou, tentando fazer suspense, mas não conseguindo absolutamente nada, pois todos gritaram em uníssono: - É a Aria!

Entregou-lhe o embrulho, e a garota de cabelos lavanda abriu o presente, também ela corada. Corou ainda mais quando viu que este era um pégaso de pelúcia, azulado e de asas brancas a imitar penugem. Abraçou-o, e sentiu-se quase a regressar à sua infância, rodeada de pelúcias semelhantes. E depois era a sua vez. Ribbon voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar, dando-lhe a vez. Agarrou num pequeno embrulho rectangular, e suspirou longamente.

- A minha amiga secreta é original, e sempre bem disposta. Acquarelle. – Esperou até que a outra se levantasse, antes de lhe entregar o embrulho lilás. Acquarelle abriu-o na maior das expectativas, e encontrou um conjunto de fio e cinto com pingentes de estrelas, tudo em prata e marfim. Nem pôde mesmo esperar para os experimentar.

- Obrigada! – As duas abraçaram-se, num gesto que só mesmo alguns entenderam. Outros, como Chilly, não tinham o que dizer.

- Muito bem, minha vez! – Acquarelle empurrou a garota dos cabelos lavanda de volta ao seu lugar, com o seu pégaso de pelúcia. Os seus olhos, heterocromáticos, brilhavam de satisfação, ao tirarem um embrulho em papel pardo. E voltou ao centro do círculo com um sorriso.

- O meu amigo secreto é calado. E por isso não sei quase nada dele! – Disse de uma só assentada, e riu-se de seguida. Zero chegou-se à frente para receber o seu presente, uma espada do povo de Phótons. Podia ser calado, e sério, mas não deixou de manifestar a sua satisfação, pois aquele presente era uma das coisas que ele mais queria.

- Muito obrigado. – Pousou a espada no seu lugar, enquanto Acquarelle se sentava no seu lugar, e era seguida por um par de olhos. Depois disso, Zero regressou ao centro, e com um presente embrulhado em papel rosa. Também era pequeno. Clareou a garganta.

- Eu não sei criar suspense. – Assim que disse isso, todos se riram, uns mais ruidosamente que os outros, mas ele não pareceu importar-se com esse facto. – Sirica.

Foi a vez dela saltar, alegre, para o centro, e receber, das mãos de Zero, um conjunto de brincos e um broche de rosa, com aquilo que pareciam rubis escurecidos. Abriu ainda mais o sorriso, se isso fosse possível, e deixou que ele voltasse para o seu lugar, sem mais palavras.

Sirica aproximou-se do monte de prendas, que já começava a reduzir o seu tamanho, tirando o enorme embrulho que ainda não tinha sido destinado e o qual Ribbon observava. Tirou um embrulho psicadélico.

- Joe! – E ouviram-se mais risos, principalmente dele, quando se levantou para receber o seu presente do Amigo Secreto. Uma esfera luminosa, cheia de gases, que escureciam quando alguém de más intenções se aproximasse de si. Um objecto que ele tinha visto numa feira, há muitos anos, e que chegara a desejar.

Agradeceu-lhe, e Sirica corou. Houve um pequeno minuto de silêncio quando esta se ia sentar, e Aria, Acquarelle e Ribbon seguiram-na, de olhos fixos na sua expressão. Ignoraram o faço de que Joe, rindo discretamente, empurrava o maior presente de todos, que era quase maior do que ele.

- Sirica, ajuda aqui, por favor. – Não era capaz de empurrar mais aquele embrulho, e esta depressa se lhe juntou, rindo tanto ou mais ainda quanto ele. Mais ninguém estava a perceber qual era o motivo de tanta risota, e agora a curiosidade era mais do que muita.

- Então, minha amiga secreta também não fala muito, mas fala o suficiente para sabermos que é esquisita. – Desta vez não houve risadinhas, mas não era porque não soubessem quem era ou porque não tivesse graça. A pessoa referida estava quase a lançar faíscas pelos óculos. – Cassidy.

A morena da franja vermelha aproximou-se, desconfiada, e espetou o dedo no embrulho, para ver se não era potencialmente perigoso. Em resposta este mexeu-se, e ela deu um salto para trás. Joe estava dobrado, perdido no riso.

- Que diabos? – Nem era possível perguntar-lhe nada, tal não era a gargalhada. Puxando por uma ponta, e pronta a afastar-se o mais rapidamente possível do embrulho. Este rasgou-se, e um vulto caiu, a tossir.

Rudolph parecia ter estado muito tempo fechado em papel com visco desenhado, tanto que tossia como um asmático. A cara de Cassidy era um sinal muito forte de perigo, e a esfera, que fora presente de Sirica, tinha-se tornado completamente negra.

- Eu… eu… - Nem parecia capaz de articular uma frase decente, e os dois afastaram-se, para trás dos restantes. Mas antes que o desastre se desse, uma outra mão puxou-a para trás e deu-lhe um livro.

- É, parece que sempre tem jeito para rena. – Joe arriscou a comentar, mas foi calado por um par de olhos gélidos e um par de óculos escuros.

Ainda ofegante, o moreno saiu da nave, deixando-a a olhar para a lombada do livro. "Grande Compêndio de Alquimia", por T. M. Gaunt. Mais ninguém se tinha apercebido, mas a sua expressão mudara drasticamente. Era possível ver-se, até, um sorriso. Agora tinha um objectivo para a noite, mas ainda tinha que fazer. Tirou o seu presente de Amigo Secreto da pilha, já muito menor.

- Meu amigo secreto é Chilly, e espero que goste. – Entregou-lhe, sem grandes cerimónias, um embrulho azulado, que continha uma capa de veludo escuro, ornada a prata com motivos invernais. E voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar, pronta a devorar o livro que tinha.

- Eu… meu amigo secreto é quase como o mestre desta viagem toda. – Disse, entregando a Meta uma caixa de Delícias Nevadas, tradicionais de Galifrey. Este apertou-lhe a mão, e Chilly ainda acrescentou: - Foram feitos pela Romana.

O ambiente voltou a aligeirar mais, depois de toda a situação embaraçosa de Joe, Rudolph e Cassidy. Meta tirou um dos últimos embrulhos que restavam.

- Para aquela que fomos buscar e que nos acompanhou desde então, Ayashii. – Entregou-lhe um embrulho rectangular, e ela sentiu ansiedade. Os três segundos de ansiedade assolavam-na: o que seria, será que iria gostar? No final revelou-se ser uma caixa de música, com guarda-jóias, em madeira rósea, com motivos florais, e uma tampa ornamentada a prata.

- Obrigada! – Corou e, no fundo, adorou o presente. Era ainda mais bonita que a anterior, que Biospark deixara cair. E, por pensar em Biospark…

Dirigiu-se ao seu embrulho, e disse o seu nome. Estava a corar profundamente, e sentiu-o atrás de si. Entregou-lhe o embrulho, e, mais uma vez, os três segundos assombravam-na: iria gostar?

Ele nem o abriu. Agarrou antes no último embrulho e entregou-o a Ribbon, que já o esperava ansiosa. Um elefante cor-de-rosa de pelúcia, que ela agarrou, antes de se ir juntar à conversa com Aria e Acquarelle. A cerimónia parecia estar encerrada, e já ninguém queria mais saber daquilo. Cassidy já tinha saído da nave também.

Lá fora, Rudolph fitava a paisagem escura e nevada, com uma garrafa na mão. Vinho, outra vez. Por mais que tentasse, a bebida haveria sempre de falar mais alto do que qualquer outra voz, para ele.

- Não falámos já disso? – Indagou, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Sim. Gostou do presente? – Perguntou-lhe, sem a olhar na cara. Parecia fixar um ponto desconhecido na paisagem. Cassidy nem lhe respondeu.

- Não falei sobre aquilo. – Ela acabou por dizer, no silêncio da noite, e ambos suspiraram. Tirou o violino, e deixou antes que as notas falassem por si mesmas, como um presente e, simultaneamente, um convite ao silêncio.

*****

Ayashii olhava para Biospark enquanto ele abria o embrulho. Estavam os dois sós, na noite, acompanhados pelas estrelas.

O presente era, afinal, uma esfera de cristal, com um suporte em madeira e o nome Altair em dourado. E, dentro da esfera, estava aquilo que parecia um pedaço do espaço e uma constelação.

- Esta estrela aqui é a estrela Altair. Acho que é a sua estrela. – Ayashii eplicou, corando ao ver o seu rosto tão perto do dela.

- E esta aqui?

- Não sei. – Respondeu-lhe, sem graça.

- Então é a estrela Daiki. – Disse, simplesmente, como se fosse a maior verdade do mundo.

- Não existe uma estrela chamada Daiki. – Ela constatou, sem reparar que, cada vez mais, se aproximavam.

-Tem de existir. É a tua estrela. – E beijou-a nos lábios, ternamente, sem que esta oferecesse resistência. Era a sua pequena estrela.

* * *

Breve explicação:

- Esta foi a fic (segunda fic) oneshot que fiz de leilão, para a Lilly/Acquarelle. Assim, as personagens pertencem-lhe, excepto Cassidy e Rudolph, que são minhas, e não a mim, e é baseado em Hoshi Navigation, que por sua vez é baseado em Kirby. No entanto:

-- T. M. Gaunt, autor do tal livro, é uma indirecta a Harry Potter.

-- Gallifrey e Romana são de Dr. Who. São, respectivamente, o planeta natal dos Timelords e ela era uma Timelady que chegou a viajar com ele.

E é só.


End file.
